


Every Time We Kiss

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: First kiss, he’s on the run.Second kiss, they’re happy she’s alive.Third kiss... well now he’s just being an idiot.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Every Time We Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is posted on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org for free. I do not object to personal downloads via ArchiveOfOurOwn. If you are reading it through any other means, please know that you are doing so on an unauthorized site/app. Thank you.

Daisy was rummaging through the kitchen when Lincoln walked in. She nodded at him from behind the fridge door. 

“Hey, can’t sleep?”

“Too much adrenaline,” Lincoln answered. “Took a shower but can’t settle down.”

“Fighting Hydra will do that,” Daisy said. Weird, she was the expert instead of the rookie now. 

Lincoln relaxed a little at her statement. Despite having had his powers longer, he was still new to the evil fighting business. “What about you?”

“Need a late night snack,” Daisy said. She took out two water bottles and tossed one to Lincoln. “You did well today at the castle. Want to join me?”

“Sure.” Lincoln’s eyes widened slightly when Daisy closed the fridge. 

Daisy grabbed a bag of ready-made popcorn and walked towards Lincoln. She might have puffed her chest out and swayed her hips a little bit more than usual. He swallowed. 

“What? Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a girl in tank top and yoga pants before.”

Lincoln followed her to the couch. “No one looks as good in that outfit as you do.”

“Mmm. Flattery will get you everywhere.” 

“Will it get me a date?” Lincoln asked. He sat down without touching her, but close enough for Daisy to notice his hair was still dripping slightly. “I know you said planning takes the fun out of things, so it’s totally okay if you say no, but will you have dinner with me sometime?”

Daisy wetted her lips, but she couldn’t resist teasing. “You want to take me out to the great S.H.I.E.L.D. lounge?”

“I heard vintage decor is in,” Lincoln said as he tilted his chin towards the post-war brick wall. “And believe it or not, I am a halfway decent cook. Can I interest you in a homemade meal with candlelight?”

“I will believe it when I taste it.” Daisy set the popcorn bag down between them, grabbed the remote control, and leaned in to Lincoln. “What do you want to watch?”

He paused for a moment before putting an arm around her shoulders. “What are we doing?”

“I am not the kind of girl who does Netflix and chill on a first date.” A water droplet made its way down from his hair, and it was distracting her, so she licked it from his neck. “We are just hanging out. Until you show off those culinary skills and put something delicious in my mouth.” She sucked harder on his pulse point. 

“Right.” Lincoln’s voice was a little unsteady. He reached out a hand. “Popcorn?”

Daisy raised her head. “What?”

The popcorn bag crinkled in Lincoln’s fingers. His smile was half shy, half teasing. “You said you wanted something delicious.”

“In my mouth, yeah.” 

Daisy kissed him. The popcorn bag fell and then Lincoln was kissing her back. He tasted like minty toothpaste and passion and comfort. There wasn’t the desperation of their first kiss, or the post-mission relief from their second kiss, but she still felt the need to cling on to him. His stubble pricked beneath her fingers. 

Their lips parted eventually. Daisy stayed in Lincoln’s arms. His eyes were warm as he slowly caressed her back. 

“A kiss without being in mortal danger, that’s a first.”

“I will have you know that teasing me about food is a very dangerous thing,” Daisy said. 

“Duly noted,” Lincoln smiled. “Does this mean there’s still no kissing? Unless I do something reckless, like eating the last popcorn?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Daisy wiggled her fingers at him in warning. “And look at this. You showered and brushed your teeth, but couldn’t bother with a razor?”

“Sorry. Let me kiss it better.” 

Lincoln sucked a finger into his mouth, and before Daisy could make another joke about being hungry, he began soothing her skin with his tongue. Fine. He could keep the stubble if that’s the apology. 


End file.
